


Persuasion

by extraordinari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinari/pseuds/extraordinari
Summary: All Hermione wanted was to be a vampire.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own a single thing related to Harry Potter, Warner Bros., etc. Everything belongs to their respective owners...I'm simply taking these characters on a little ride through my imagination.
> 
> Something slightly Halloween themed for my favorite month of the year~!

“Why am I the victim?” 

“Hermione…”

“No! Really! Why is it that I’m the victim? Why can’t I be the vampire, Harry?” 

Harry looked up from his computer screen. He’d been searching for some tutorials on how to put in his fake vampire fangs for the graveyard party the next night when his girlfriend burst through his bedroom door and started pacing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Mione,” he started but was immediately cut off when she grabbed his laptop from his lap and replaced herself on it, straddling his thighs. “What do you think you’re doing?”

She had eyes of a wounded puppy. “Harry. Why is it that you’re the vampire and not me?” 

“Because I won the game of rock-paper-scissors.” His breath hitched when she squirmed a bit, rubbing against a wonderful organ between his legs. “Fair and square.” 

She began rolling her hips in the most subtle of ways, but he could feel it. Her delicious heat. 

“But I was thinking…”

“Fucking hell, Hermione!” He wanted to burst out laughing. “Are you trying to seduce your way into being the vampire?” 

She shrugged but her pupils were blown wide. “Is it working?” 

“Another game, then?” He proposed with a groan as she pressed harder into his groin and started unbuttoning her jeans. “If I come first then you get to be the vampire. If you come first, then I do.”


End file.
